Ike
Ike is a character from Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance And Radiant Dawn. He is a Legendary Warrior of the Flames and Blue Flames in Lakeside. His Major Appearance is The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother. He serves as a good user in Goanimate and has a love interest of Azura (Later wife). His Children are Female Kana, Shigure, Lunick, Selena, Florina, Ichigo Momoyama, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara. In Most Grounded videos, He Beats troublemakers up with his Ragnell. His Monster Form Is Chimera and Kohtaro Minami's Close Friend. "This Is It, I Will Use My Monster Form!" Ike While Transforming Into A Monster Form. In Goanimate * Location: Crimea, Tellius/The Lakeside * Voice: Joey * Angry Voice: Steven * Furious Voice: Eric * Sad Voice: James * Element: Blue Flames (In Legendary Hero Form), Fire (In Monster Form) * Age: 17 (Path Of Radiance), 20 (Radiant Dawn and Currently) * Chinese And Japanese Zodiac: Monkey * Allies and Friends: Azura, Lucina, Kana, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Lunick, Kohtaro Minami (Close Friend) and other monsters * Enemies: The Save-Ums, Garon, and The Trix * Likes: Azura, His Divine Sword Ragnell, tickling his daughter Kana,Non Baby Shows,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Series, Making Grounded Videos Out Of Bad Users, Anime Shows That He Likes, Game Of Thrones, His Close Friend, And His Blue Flames * Dislikes: Bad Manners, Scorpions, Evil Noodle, Invaders, R and NC-17 Movies (Except Game of Thrones, because he loves this show), Grey's Anatomy, Anime Shows That Are Brutal And Violent,Animals That Are Venomous, The Save Ums!, Dora The Explorer, Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning (Because He Rage Quit This Game), Fortnite, Killing His Allies, troublemakers Saying The F Word, Being Pulled On His Tail By Troublemakers And UTTP Members * Legendary Form: Radiant Hero (Vanguard Legend) * Final Smash: Great Aether * First Game Apperance: Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance * Monster Form: Chimera * Alias: King of the Gods (Legendary Lakeside Warriors), King of Chimeras, Fire-Breathing Monster, My husband (by Azura), Dad (by Female Kana, Lunick and Shigure), The Blue Flame one (by Kohtaro Minami) * Roblox Username: iiMasterBlueFlame Event Matches with Him in MUGEN *Event 12: Ike's Adventure *Event 18: Wrath of The Chimera Monster Pokemon He Has * Cobalion: Nickname - Ike Jr. * Moltres: Nickname - Lucia * Kingler: Nickname - Luca * Snorlax: Nickname - Rika * Dewgong: Nickname - Blue * Arbok: Nickname - Richter * Wailord: Nickname - Aqua * Braviary: Nickname - Lunar * Scizor: Nickname - Marth Jr. Lists of Monsters that he Transform into *Leomon *DemiDevimon *BeoWolfmon *Chimera *Alphamon *Dominimon In Monster Form Super Attacks * Fire Breath * Claw Attack * Tempest * Fire Storm * Vortex Of Flames * Backflip Kick Desperation * Super Vortex Of Flames * Super Tempest Neo-Super * Sacred Hybrid Fire Breath Weakness Water-This Water Can Extinguish All Of The Fire Breath After He Use Fire Breath In Legendary Hero Form Super Moves * Eruption (Blue Flames) * Aether * Counter * Quick Draw Desperation * Super Aether * Super Eruption (Blue Flames) Neo Super * Great Aether * Sacred Eruption Trivia *His Star Sign is Capricorn. *His Kanji is アイク. *His Romaji is Aiku. * His Pokemon Arbok Shares His Given Name With Richter Belmont From Castlevania Series. * His Pokemon Shares Her Given Name With Aqua (Japanese Version Of Azura) From Fire Emblem Fates (IF) * He Shares His Given Name With Ike Aim, And Ike Broflowski From South Park * Due To Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher): Raging Deluge, He Was Possessed By Lehran's Medalion. Because He Will Be Out Of Control And Azura Will Not Like It. * He Is The First Character To Obtain 2 Final Smashes * In Elephant012's Baby Mouse Calls Ike's Radiant Dawn Outfit Stupid/Beaten Up By Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), He got his New Look due to his age 20. * Due to his age 20 in Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, His Victory Animation looks different, Because he used the quotes from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Ike Shared his Dislike thing with Geon from The King of the Monsters In Super Smash Flash And MUGEN Move Lists * Neutral Attack - Eruption * Neutral Attack 2 - Hyakujuken * Neutral Attack 3 - Solar Roar * Side Neutral - Quick Draw * Side Neutral 2 - Frozen Hunter * Side Neutral 3 - Chimeran Back-Kick * Up Neutral - Aether * Up Neutral 2 - Chimera Fire Fly Attack * Up Neutral 3 - Rocket Jump * Down Neutral - Counter * Down Neutral 2 - Leomon Kick * Down Neutral 3 - Burning Counter * Hyper Smash - Dual Crash: Shining Roar (With his Wife, Azura) * Final Smash - Chimera Rampage (With His Monster Form) And Great Aether (With His Legendary Hero Form) After The announcer calls him in MUGEN Ike (In His Chimera Form) Flies in the battle, turned him in his Radiant Dawn Outfit, he says, "I will not fail my mission!" Victory Animation in MUGEN *Ike Slashes his sword twice, he says "Don't Stand in my way." *Forcefully Plants his sword in the ground, then crosses his arms, he says "I must move forward." *Performing His Aether while facing his screen. He says "I Fight for my Friends." How He Got his game over screen. He has the same game over screen along with his wife Azura and Her friends named Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Iris (Megaman X4) His Continue Animation In MUGEN His Continue Screen where the cave of wonders is about to eat him, Cause him to have Tecmo Knight Continue Screen. His Retry Animation in MUGEN Ike uses his Chimera Form to Fly away from being eaten by Cave of Wonders. His New Ability: Flying Ike uses his chimera form that cause the chimera wings to open and starts to fly faster to make him so skilled and stronger. His New Ability: Biting Ike uses his chimera form for the punishment to troublemakers after they done bad stuff to innocent people. Solar Roar Ike Fires a solar beam of powerful Flames and yellow beam. Solar Shield Ike releases a sun-like shield to defend himself. Dual Crash: Shining Roar (With Azura) Ike Fires his Solar Roar while Azura fires her Shining Screech to combine their beam, Ike and Azura says, "Shining Roar"! Which will cause the enemies to be burned and incinerated. Dual Crash: Evolution Storm (With Kohtaro Minami) Ike And Kohtaro combined the Powers of Fire, Blue Flame, and Lightning which is the evolution between the chimera buddies. Ike and Kohtaro says, "Evolution Storm!". Causing their enemy to be electrocuted while being burned. Halloween Costume Sound Clips * Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good guys Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good males Category:Fire Emblem Show Characters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:RainbowAndresmation290's Characters Category:Anthony Abate's Charcters Category:Heroes Category:Anthony Abate's Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Horror Haters Category:Fortnite Haters Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:South Park fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Robots haters Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Kablam fans Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Fabian Mendoza's enemies Category:Azura's Allies Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Porn haters Category:Bratz haters Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Meet the Robinsons Fans Category:MUGEN characters Category:The Flowerpuffs' enemies Category:Game Of Thrones fans Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Mispelled Members Category:Chimeras